kndffchaptersummarysfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nightmare Series
The Nightmare Series is a Series by Gamewizard2008. There are two Nightmare Series starring the Nightmare King. 'Eva's Nightmare:' Eva had a nightmare in which she woke up and her face was ugly and misshapen. She tried looking for her make-up, but it was gone. She woke up to the thunder outside and Kade walked in and told her not to let the girls at school get to her, and that she's pretty just the way she is. The two then went to the kitchen to get some cherry ice cream, with Kade making a joke that her face could be like Dimentia's, which she laughed at. The Nightmare King then came out from under her bed and went to go scare Harvey next. 'Harvey's Nightmare:' Harvey had a nightmare, in which he woke up and found himself a fly. Knowing he needed to change back, he flew through the tree house to the living room where Sonya, Lee, and Paddy were. He tried grabbing their attention by flying in front of them, which only annoyed them, so they sprayed bug spray on Harvey, then Lee stomped on him. Harvey woke, and went to his sister's room and asked her if he can sleep with her that night. Rachel let him and told him that she would never squish him if he was a bug. The Nightmare King then came out from underneath Harvey's bed and went to scare his granddaughter next. 'Virginia's Nightmare:' Virginia has a nightmare, where she wakes up and finds herself in a bright pink room and dress. She realizes it was her room and runs downstairs to ask her mom who decorated it, and she replied it was Virginia herself. She hears a knock at the door and answers it to find Bartie, who is repulsed by her bright-pinkness. He runs away as Virginia insists she hates pink, then she awakens. She looks under her bed to find her grandpa the Nightmare King, and the two laugh about how he always gets her. The King then goes off to scare Sonya, and is annoyed with these long distances. 'Sonya's Nightmare:' Sonya had a nightmare in which she woke up and found herself in a dark chamber. She walked towards a dim red light where she found her teammates being tortured. She then looked behind her and saw the Cookie Monster, she tried running away from him but was eaten. Sonya woke up and Lee entered, wondering what was going on. Lee tells her she would have figured something out if they were ever in that situation. The two then went to get some ice cream. The Nightmare King came out from under her bed along with the Cookie Monster, who thought Sonya was going to be his date for the Monster Ball, and called Darkrai mean when he said that he only brought him so he could scare Sonya. Then he went to go scare Shaunie Fulbright, and is angry that he had to fly back to Virginia. 'Kuki's Nightmare:' Kuki had a nightmare, in which Wally and a bunch of other boys were burning Rainbow Monkeys in a dark, gloomy place. Kuki tried to stop him, but couldn't, and she woke up screaming. Wally came in to her room and she cried, explaining her nightmare of Wally burning the Rainbow Monkey he got for her birthday. Wally told her he would never do that because they make her happy, and the two go down for Ice Cream. The Nightmare King comes out and goes to scare Abby. 'Abby's Nightmare:' Abby has a nightmare in which she wakes up in an unfamiliar place but sees a huge pile of candy. She then dives into the candy and when she eats it she realizes it tastes like asparagus. She then wakes up and Hoagie runs in, wondering why she was screaming. He then makes a joke about how he thought Nigel had a crazy fear, in which she retorts about how he should be scared of her hat. The two then go to eat some candy from Abby's secret stash. The Nightmare King then comes out and goes to scare Nigel. 'Nigel's Nightmare' Nigel has a nightmare where he is standing in a field of grass, but the grass is taller than him. Then a bunch of horseflies come out and chase him. Another set of flies come carrying needles and he runs away from both flies that now have needles. They all dive towards him and he wakes up. His adopted sister, Katie, comes out from under his bed in the form of a fly. She then reverts back to her normal form and the Nightmare King comes out from under the bed where the two proceed to high five. The Nightmare King then leaves to go scare Patton Drilovsky. 'Patton's Nightmare:' Category:One-shots Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages